Sucesos Inesperados
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Hola espero les guste mi fic, deberian escribir mas fic de este grandioso video juego


Este es mi primer fic de Dead or Alive así que no sean tan duros con migo espero les guste.

( ) los paréntesis indican los pensamientos

" " estos indican los diálogos

* * *

Sucesos Inesperados.

Ciudad de Nueva York...10:34 PM

Ayane abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor, de alguna manera ahora se encontraba en una habitación que desconocía, su cabeza le dolía.  
En ese momento lo recordó, recordó a lo que había venido a hacer en Nueva York...

Flash Back-

"¿Entonces solo debo matarlo?" pregunto Ayane a el sujeto de traje frente a ella, este la miro un poco asustado "Si señorita, solo tiene que matarlo, pero lo hemos rastreado hasta la Ciudad de Nueva York así que tendrá que trasladarse hacia aya" dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta para retirarse.

"Mis servicios no son baratos" dijo la Shinobi con tono de orgullo, esto hizo que el sujeto se volviera a encararla "Escuche señorita le voy a ser sincero, e contratado a 21 asesinos y ninguno de ellos volvió con vida en otras palabras si usted lo logra eliminar no tendrá que volver a hacer esta clase de trabajo" al decir eso es sujeto se marcho del lugar dejando a Ayane muy seria.

Al final del día ella ya se encontraba en camino a Nueva York, durante el vuelo de 15 horas de Japón a Nueva York la cabeza de Ayane estaba plagada con pensamientos, como se las arreglaría para matar a su objetivo.

Finalmente llego a su destino, abordo un taxi del aeropuerto y partió al hotel donde se prepararía para el asesinato.

Una ves en su habitación cambio su ropa por su habitual banda en la frente color negro, un traje negro, botas negras y unos guantes negros que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, alisto su katana y shurikens y espero a que la noche cayera ya que en Nueva York eran muy apenas las 3 de la tarde.

Una vez que anocheció salió al balcón ya que se suponía que su objetivo estaba en el mismo hotel pero en el quinto piso.

Después de subir por los balcones finalmente llego a la habitación de su objetivo mientras la luna brillaba en todo lo alto, preparo sus shuriken, lentamente abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón y entro con cuidado a la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, desde la puerta pudo notar un bulto en la cama "Perfecto esta dormido esto será muy fácil" dijo para sus adentros la shinobi, se acerco lentamente a la cama y saco su katana y la encajo sobre el bulto.

"Eres una novata, cuando entraste la luna reflejo tu sombra en la habitación" dijo una voz detrás de ella, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver un puño en camino contra su cara, el puño impacto en su frente y todo se oscureció.

Fin del Flash Back-

"Fui una tonta al subestimarlo" murmuro Ayane mientras miraba sus manos ahora atadas, afortunadamente sus pies no estaban atados así que se puso de pie y camino un rato alrededor de la habitación, llego al armario y lo abrió, lo encontró repleto de armas de fuego así que lo cerro y pudo oír que la puerta se habría "Ya despertaste...eso es bueno" dijo la misma voz

Ayane se dio la media vuelta para ver a su objetivo, el asesino Ruso llamado Bayman, el mismo que conoció en el torneo de Dead or Alive, ella tubo la oportunidad de verlo pelear contra un sujeto llamado Jann Lee, durante la pelea Bayman quebró la pierna de su oponente dejándolo incapacitado, ahí estaba frente a ella con su ropa habitual, unos pantalones camuflaje hados color gris, un chaleco anaranjado sobre una camisa negra, sus botas negras, su gorra roja y unos guantes iguales a los de ella.

"¿Porque no me mataste?" pregunto la shinobi al mucho mas alto ruso "No había necesidad de eso, además yo te conozco" dijo en tono firme y frió "¡Tu no sabes nada sobre mi!" dijo Ayane mientras lanzaba una poderosa patada a la cara de Baymen el cual solo la detuvo con su ante brazo y después mando una patada al costado de la chica haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"No estas en condiciones para pelear, además si te conozco, tu nombre es Ayane eres una shinobi, una maestra por lo que se y tienes una media hermana llamada Kasumi la odias porque es mejor que tu" esto ultimo puso a Ayane mas furiosa que nunca.

"¡Como te atreves a decir eso!" dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie y tan rápido como se levanto una vez mas callo al suelo por causa de otra patada "No se porque odias a tu hermana" dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bota, Ayane cerro los ojos esperando el dolor de la herida que seguramente la mataría, pero ese dolor nunca vino abrió los ojos para ver a Bayman cortando la soga de sus manos.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunto la chica de cabellos morados al ruso "No tengo nada contra ti y el sujeto que te contrato ya esta muerto" dijo terminando de cortar la soga "Puedes irte si quieres" dijo dándole la espalda.

Ayane se puso de pie y pensó, volver a Japón significaría volver a la sombra de su hermana, ser la numero 2 de nuevo "No tengo a donde volver" dijo en voz baja mientras el ruso la veía sobre su hombro un poco confundido "Tienes a tu familia, a tu hermana" menciono el ruso mientras que Ayane lo miraba "¡Tu no sabes de lo que hablas, familia, HA, odio a mi hermana a veces quisiera que estuviera muerta!" grito Ayane enojada mientras que Bayman solo la miro.

"¡Tienes suerte de que tienes familia, yo tuve que ver como mis padres eran asesinados en la guerra para luego ser recogido por soldados de mi país y pasar la mitad de mi vida en un lugar desconocido entrenando para servir a mi país contra mi voluntad, toda mi vida e estado solo, sino hubiera sido por esos soldados habría muerto de hambre en las ruinas de mi pueblo!".

Bayman pensaba seguir hablando pero se detuvo al ver que la shinobi tenia lagrimas en los ojos y lo miraba de una manera muy dura "Ahora vete no tengo nada mas que decirte" justo cuando se disponía a dar media vuelta Ayane se lanzo contra el, sus instintos de asesino hicieron que el levantara sus brazos en defensa paro los bajo cuando sintió algo húmedo en su chaleco.

Al mirar bien pudo ver que la shinobi lo estaba abrazando llorando en su pecho ya que ella solo llegaba a esa altura "A...a veces quisiera no ser lo que soy" dijo entre sollozos la chica de cabellos morados "Escucha tu también eres una asesina a sueldo, tu igual que yo sabes que para nosotros la vida es dura, yo muchas veces me sentí solo y solo el coraje por vengar a mis padres me mantuvo cuerdo y vivo".

Ayane levanto su mirada lentamente para mirar la cara de Bayman quien como pudo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara "De todas las personas que e conocido tu eres la única que me entiende" dijo Ayane mientras secaba sus lagrimas Bayman puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la alejo un poco rompiendo el abrazo pero lo siguiente lo tomo por sorpresa, justo cuando ella lo había soltado rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla esto hizo que Bayman se quedara atónito.

"¿Que estas asiendo?" pregunto el ruso mientras que Ayane solo lo miraba "Te estoy agradeciendo por perdonarme la vida" dijo Ayane mientras se acercaba a el otra vez y Bayman solo la observaba "Eres mas joven que yo, busca a alguien mas yo no soy tu tipo" dijo dando la media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la mesa de la cocina seguido por Ayane una vez en la mesa Bayman tomo asiento al igual que Ayane "Escucha tu casi no me conoces e matado a mas gente de la que puedes contar" dijo el ruso viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras Ayane lo miraba de la misma manera "Yo también e matado¿que te hace diferente a mi?" pregunto en tono serio la shinobi.

Bayman se puso de pie y se acerco a Ayane esta solo levanto la mirada y también se puso de pie "Escucha niña son casi las 11:30 PM así que no creo que vayas a volver a tu cuarto en esa vestimenta, así que pasa la noche aquí, yo dormiré en el sofá y tu duerme en la cama" dijo saliendo de la cocina seguido por Ayane, el la guió al cuarto donde ella dormiría.

Después de dejar a Ayane en la habitación, Bayman regreso a la sala y tomo asiento, en ese momento recordó que el sofá se hacia cama así que rápidamente saco la cama del ahora sofá cama, retiro sus botas, guantes, gorra, chaleco y camisa excepto sus pantalones y se acostó, no necesitaba sabanas ya que no hacia frió, cerro los ojos a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormido.

En la habitación Ayane aun estaba despierta, ella había retirado su traje negro completamente excepto su banda negra, abajo del traje negro tenia puesta una minifalda camuflaje ada color verde bastante corta que lucía muy bien sus piernas y una camisa color negro que dejaba descubierto su abdomen, ella ya estaba acostada en la cama pero no podía dormir, su mente era una maraña de pensamientos sobre lo que ahora le sucedía ( Estoy tan sola, mi hermana no quiere saber de mi y Ryu ni siquiera a notado mi ausencia porque de haberlo hecho ya estaría aquí para ver si estoy bien, pero por otra parte e conocido a alguien que a sufrido tanto como yo, no lo soporto mas).

Lentamente salió de la cama y de la habitación, se dirigió a la sala y miro a Bayman quien ahora dormía profundamente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Ayane, sin hacer ruido se acostó a su lado.

Al amanecer Bayman abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, todo paresia normal entonces noto que alguien estaba junto a el, Ayane estaba a su lado descansando la cabeza en uno de los brazos de Bayman mientras las manos de esta descansaban sobre el pecho de este.

Lentamente se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla, se vistió de nuevo y tomo sus cosas y sus armas y salió de la habitación.

Ayane despertó soltando un gran bostezo, levanto de la cama y miro a su alrededor, Bayman no estaba, el armario estaba abierto, todas las armas no estaban, Ayane entro en pánico rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina en la cual se encontraba sobre la mesa la gorra roja que Bayman vistiera habitualmente y al lado de esta una hoja de papel con el nombre de Ayane en el borde.

Ayane se acerco a la mesa y tomo la carta para leer el contenido.

Ayane

Tengo que cumplir un contrato en Alemania, por favor no me sigas, regresa con tu hermana y trata de comprenderla un poco, te veré dentro de 3 meses en el siguiente torneo.

Espero que la soledad no afecte tu buen juicio, no estas sola que no se te olvide.

Eres una asesina al igual que yo, se que entiendes que el mundo no es perfecto, trata de disfrutar tu vida.

Cuando me preguntaste cual era la diferencia entre tu y yo, la respuesta es que tu aun puedes vivir una vida normal y para mi es demasiado tarde...cuídate.

Adiós

Bayman

Ayane sonrió y tiro la cata al suelo, tomo la gorra y la abrazo fuerte mente, después salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, tomo sus cosas y partió al aeropuerto con destino a Japón.

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les haiga gustado, muy pronto la secuela , espero sus reviews. 


End file.
